The invention relates to a device for injecting a liquid or semisolid composition into a subject, which device integrates in its protecting cap a waste collector.
Waste syringes have always constituted a problem since they may carry infectious vectors.
A common solution of the art is to use a needle cutting system or a Luer-Lock needle discarding system. Other more sophisticated solutions include syringes with elements protecting the needles after injection. However, these syringes are often complex to use, and therefore necessitate training of the personnel.
A further desirable feature of injection devices is the fact that they can be integrated into Standard Operating Procedures of hospitals.